


Devil May Cry

by bloodyhands_and_hollowstars



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bigotry & Prejudice, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Snoke is a dick, Supernatural Elements, The First Order Sucks, The Force, bb-8 is a dog, kylo ren has anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhands_and_hollowstars/pseuds/bloodyhands_and_hollowstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where supernatural creatures walk unseen among humans, the First Order wants to reveal their existence and bend humans to their will and desire for order. The Resistance thinks it's probably better for everyone if the humans are protected and remain ignorant (apart from those who fill their ranks, of course).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil May Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is purposefully short- I want to see if anyone's interested in this concept and any feedback I might receive before I go any further in the story, and I wanted to simply set up some situations for different characters. Unfortunately, I couldn't fit Finn in there! But don't worry, he'll show up soon.

“Will you stop that!” Hux snapped irritably, not bothering to direct his glare at the creature padding silently beside him. “I know you can speak. Get out of my head.”

_Make me._ Kylo Ren’s voice said inside his mind. Hux forced his fangs to recede back into the sheaths in his gums where they had begun to descend from with the force of his emotions. He heard the echo of a laugh and finally snapped his gaze to Kylo Ren, slit pupils surrounded by ice blue irises drilling into the werewolf’s skull.  
This choice was partly because the brain was a vulnerable spot if Hux managed to somehow unlock a hidden vampire power of laser eyes, but mostly because it was eye level with Hux.

As a wolf, Kylo’s shoulder came up to Hux’s ribs and his paws were larger than Hux’s hands. Hux had a sneaking suspicion that some unfortunate underling was tasked with caring for his thick black fur because it was always clean, shiny, and one could even say, if they dared, somewhat fluffy. Not that Hux noticed his fur.

Kylo Ren liked to appear in public in his hulking and menacing wolf form rather than the rather less impressive man-child he really looked like. Hux was fairly sure that only he and Snoke, out of the entire First Order, had seen his face. On the rare occasion that he appeared out of wolf form, he wore layer upon layers of black clothes and a ridiculous mask that, in Hux’s opinion, looked like a paint bucket that decided to go goth.

_It does not!_ Kylo protested, and Hux felt his fangs descend fully.

_Get out of my head!_ He snarled inwardly, and shoved a sharp spike of mental energy directly at the corner of his mind where Ren lurked.

The presence vanished with a short yelp from the wolf. He stopped walking and glared at Hux with dark amber eyes, the curl of a lip baring the edge of a gleaming white fang that was inches long and deadly sharp.

Hux was not impressed. He sneered, flashing his teeth in return before retracting them and continuing down the hallway.

_Drama queen._ He shoved at Kylo as he walked.

_Control freak._ Came the inevitable response.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Poe Dameron folded his wings tightly and dimmed the fire that burned in the feathers as much as possible so that even beings that could see through the glamour of invisibility would be less likely to notice him as he stepped out of his car, a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro that Poe poured his every extra cent into. It was black with an amber stripe running down the side that everyone in the Resistance insisted was ridiculous, but Poe chose to ignore them.

“C’mon, BB-8,” he said, and the white and orange corgi happily leaped out of the car after him, landing on his paws with an oof noise. Poe suspected that the ‘dog’ might very well be some sort of supernatural creature given his intelligence, but the rest of the Resistance didn’t seem to share his faith in BB-8’s sentience, or the viability of BB-8 as a dog name.

Poe surveyed the tiny desert town, seeing only a few lights glowing through the blue darkness of the early night. He knew that he was supposed to find Lor San Tekka here, and that he supposedly had a map leading straight to the reclusive Luke Skywalker. Personally, Poe was a little reluctant to place all his hopes in the hands of two old men. But Leia had ordered him here, so here he was.

The phoenix strode off across the sand, BB-8 trotting at his heels.

By the time he managed to find Tekka’s tiny house (hut?), darkness had fallen fully and BB-8 was marginally less energetic. The old man ushered them inside quickly after Poe knocked cautiously on the door, fearing that any blows that were too hard could shatter the wood, a good portion of which was rotted and worn away.

Poe knew that Tekka was a human, but he could immediately feel the faint energy hanging about the old man that indicated him as Force-sensitive. Supernatural creatures tended to be more prone to being able to sense and sometimes even manipulate this mysterious energy. Poe himself could only distinguish it in its increased presence around those who were sensitive to it. It was a much more uncommon thing to encounter than it had been fifteen years ago, when the First Order was in its infancy.

Lor San Tekka sat him down on a falling-apart stool that Poe didn’t trust at all, sat down opposite him, and drew out a small black memory stick from his shirt pocket.

Poe felt a strange thrill run through his body at the thought of all of the possibilities contained within that tiny stick, and his wings flared brighter for a moment.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rey growled quietly to herself as she pried yet another half-corroded piece of of the engine that lay gutted before her. Unkar would never give her enough food to fill her belly with this piece of shit.

Her scaled tail, glamoured invisible to most eyes, flicked back and forth like an irritated housecat and the nineteen-year-old manticore had to resist the urge to childishly propel a poisonous dart into the useless hunk of metal she was trying to scavenge from.

She slammed the hood down with slender, unusually calloused hands and scuffed a foot in the sand, glancing back towards town, where Unkar was waiting for her to come back with useful scraps, and then looking back at the heavy cloth bag half-full of scraps beside her.

Rey shrugged. _Fuck it. I’m going back._ The sun was already beginning to cast liquid rays of orange light over the flat desert landscape and her arms and shoulders ached. At this point she cared more about getting some sleep than about getting a full meal. She didn’t need to eat quite as much as humans, thankfully, or she’d have suffered worse in her hunger than she had thus far in her life.

Rey had been left in the town of Jakku, located somewhere in Arizona where nothing else was, when she was only five years old. By her family. Who’d sworn they would come back for her. Who hadn’t done so in fourteen years. Rey usually ignored this fact even though it was constantly at the back of her mind and scratched off yet another tally on the side of her tiny, rusty trailer with her tail.

The manticore wasn’t sure exactly how she knew that she was a manticore, or that other supernatural creatures existed, or that she had to do some ritual regularly to keep the glamour hiding her tail and small horns from others powerful and functional. Rey knew this the way she knew that she wouldn’t be stuck in Jakku forever- as a visceral, bone-deep surety.

Someone would get her out of this place eventually. She just had to wait for them to come and keep herself alive and kicking until then.


End file.
